Hey Arnold Story
by 1000th Ghost
Summary: My brother and I wrote a Hey Arnold story kind of two stories, but the first one's short, where he would write a sentence, and then I would write a sentence and so on.


**Bolded: my brother**

Not bolded: me

Duncup!

**Once upon a time Helga married Arnold and they both died.**

The End. Oh gee. Some story.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hey Arnold Story

"Ok class, today I have a very "special" announcement to make."

**"Arnold married Helga and then they died."**

"Uh oh", said Sid, "looks like Mr. Simon's lost his head."

**"I heard that Sid and no I am not, notice that they aren't here today."**

"I'm here!" panted Helga, as she rushed through the door.

**"Wow class, this is what people call a hallucination."**

"Crimeny Simons! I'm no hallucination!"

**"You're right, you must be Helga's ghost!"**

"Mr. Simons is insane! Run!" screamed everyone, as they dashed to Principal Warts, so he could call the insane asylum and lock him up.

**But when they got there he agreed with Mr. Simons!**

"However", he continued, "I hate Mr. Simons, so I will do as you ask, and lock him up. In the meantime, since I can't get a new teacher that fast, you all will have to go on a special, month long field trip."

**Suddenly, he was interrupted by Mr. Simons, who jumped around the room saying, "Simon Simon hokey, Simon Simon pokey."**

"Report to the cafeteria immediately to await further info. on your field trip. In the meantime, I'll lock this psycho in the broom closet!"

**At these words, he grabbed onto a pen and stabbed his eye with it!**

"Ahh! The horror! The absolute, rated PG-13 horror! Quick, to the cafeteria!" shouted the kids, as they ran out of the room, down the hall, and into the cafeteria.

**But to their horror, Mr. Simons grabbed Sid!**

No one cared.

**Then suddenly, the world blew up!**

"Uhh...quick...uhh...this way", said Brainy, who was really an alien, and he, Helga, Gerald, Pheobe, and Lila escaped into a spaceship and flew away.

**Then Helga opened the window of the ship and threw Lila out, never to be seen again.**

"Oh,Arnold!" she sobbed, "You did not make it! Oh, my poor beloved!"

**Then she looked out the window and saw Arnold and Lila kissing!**

"Move over Brainy!" she screamed, as she punched him in his face, took over the controls, and blasted Lila to smithereens.

**Sadly, she used an atomic bomb, that killed Arnold and Lila, and damaged the ship.**

"Crimeny! Ok Brainy, get over here. Which button will make Arnold somehow teleport in here and still be alive? Not that I care of course...hehe. Oh, and you don't have to do anything with Lila."

**"Ok", said Brainy, but he accidentally pressed a button that teleported them to Mars.**

Arnold was teleported too, and he was alive again.

**But then the ship blew up!**

Now they were all stranded on Mars!

**Then Mars blew up.**

Luckily, it was only a "Mars Candy Bar" that was in Gerald's pocket.

**Then the real Mars planet blew up.**

"The Real Mars Planet" was a cheap imitation of the "Mars Candy Bar", and it was in Gerald's other pocket, so since they blew up, so did Gerald's legs, so they declared him useless, and threw him off the planet, which was indestructible.

**But then they realized that they were on Neptune, the most fragile planet, and then Neptune blew up, not something in anybody's pocket, the real Neptune.**

So Brainy teleported Pheobe, Arnold, and Helga to a peaceful planet that was INDESTRUCTIBLE!, and then he blew himself up , and blew away in the breeze, to go join his grandmother, with an incredibly long head, who was a boy.

**Sadly, his grandmother had been killed in battle.**

Suddenly, a guy came up to Pheobe, Helga, and Arnold, and said, "The king and queen just died (wasn't me!), and we need every single person to pair up with another person, and be tested to see if they can be the new king and queen."

**Of course, Helga and Arnold paired up and won the competition.**

This was only because the guy had forced them to, if not they would have went to jail.

**But none of the other people wanted then to be royal, so they ate them.**

"Eating them", in that planet, meant that they would be thrown into a rat infested jail.

**At the first sight of a rat, Helga died in fright.**

"Oh no, Helga! Wake up! Please wake up!" screamed Arnold.

**Helga suddenly sat up and said, "No, I'm trying to die here."**

"Helga! You're alive!" cried Arnold, hugging her.

**"No I'm not, I'm dead."**

She was really thinking, "Oh my gosh, he's hugging me! I should get all mad and shove him off I guess. But I wish he would never let go!" she thought, but then she saw a rat and thought, "Never mind, he can hold me", and started to scream bloody murder.

**Then she suddenly was sitting upright in her bed, and realized it was a dream.**

"Hold on a second, Arnold! What the heck are you doing here?" she cried, because he was sitting on a chair near her bed.

**But before he could answer, he blew up.**

Helga screamed, and Arnold said, "Helga! What's wrong?"

**"Helga, I love you, will you marry me?"**

"Huh? I'm confused. Did you just say you loved me?"

**"I mean, yes, of course", and they all lived happily ever after.**

**The End**


End file.
